1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front section structure.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-249079 describes an invention relating to a vehicle body front section structure. Put briefly, a front energy absorption member is provided at a back face of a side end portion of a bumper, at a vehicle front side of a front wheel. A rear energy absorption member is provided at a recess portion formed by a front end face of a side sill and a front end face of an outrigger at a vehicle rear side of the front wheel. This thereby enables a concentration of load at a front end portion of the side sill to be suppressed even when load is input to the front wheel in a vehicle front end collision.
However, in JP-A No. 2002-249079, configuration is made in anticipation of cases in which load is input to the front wheel in a vehicle front end collision, therefore leaving room for improvement with regards to suppressing load that acts on a dash panel when load is input to a front side member in a vehicle front end collision.
In consideration of the above circumstances, an object of the present invention is to obtain a vehicle body front section structure capable of suppressing load acting on a dash panel when load is input to a front side member in a vehicle front end collision.